From the document DE AS 21 62 042 a cargo deck of this kind is known, in which in the region of a loading-space door a first section of the cargo deck is formed by a plurality of ball mats, PDUs and similar functional units. Adjacent to this entrance region are a plurality of floor panels, between or on which are disposed roller conveyors, latches and additional PDUs, so that items of freight such as containers can be transported in through the cargo-compartment door and then onward, in the long direction of the aircraft, to their final storage position. Once in the storage positions, the containers are anchored by means of latches.
When the aircraft is being accelerated or braked, large forces are imposed on the load and transmitted from there to the latches. Even during loading and unloading the situation is similar, because the containers must then be accelerated and slowed down.
It is now known that these longitudinal forces can be absorbed by providing one or more transverse beams, which extend across the entire cargo deck and to which are attached the profile elements to which the PDUs are anchored as well as the latches that receive or generate the longitudinal forces. The same applies to panels in which PDUs (or other latch elements) are mounted. These transverse beams receive the said longitudinal forces over their entire width and transmit them into the outer skin. In the region of the cargo-compartment door it is also known to provide separate, table-like structures on which the said ball mats are seated and the functional units stably mounted, and which serve to receive the forces.
The construction and the assembly of such a cargo deck are notably elaborate. Furthermore, to achieve sufficient stability the entire arrangement is extremely heavy.